survivingasamythicalfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:AWTOK/@comment-44780309-20200103044001/@comment-134.41.210.235-20200105003213
" Ok so if someone were to keep lucid dreaming avout them having a wolf tail evernight then they couls start to grow a wolf tail in the real world. Is that what yiur saying then.sorey if I sound tude but just wondering 23 hours ago by AlphaAce01" -Mildly disapointed that of everything I said, that's what you're curious about.. but curiousity is better then pig headedness which the majority favor. So, I'm inclined to answer. There are a few ways to think about this. My way of thinking about it might not line up with somebody else who's also put time and effort in, in a semantic way. The question you're asking ultimately is about perspective and it's shadow on reality. Hence semantics. The philosopher Plato put forth the idea of an "Ideal" world that exists, a sort of higher more perfect dimension then our own, where there is a "perfect/ideal" version of everything and anything you can find in our reality/world. You could consider dreams to be a stepping stone between Our "reality" and a "perfected" reality where things are the most "Real" they can be yet also the most ephemeral and harder to retain. The "Ideal" version of things can only exist as Potential, because to bring Anything into Reality is to give it the Flaws that govern that reality. Our minds can transcend our physical state through dreams and through trance states (which can be triggered by meditation, hyperfocus, music, dancing, ect). It takes intention to have this to happen, it takes discipline to faithfully practice for months unending until you see results. I've had a lucid dream where I visibly dialed back time. Shapeshifted into a red dragon. Went sliding endlessly forwards as if being drawn ahead on a line, sliding past an ancient house on a hill, a shopping mall and many trees. The tricky parts are getting your mind to Allow you to see other things instead of what's right in front of you and disciplining yourself to be patient with the process and to improve as you go instead of trying the same failing things over and over endlessly. Dreams Can and Do effect reality. There are places inside each persons dreamscape that can be found over and over again, similar to repeating nightmares, but fixed locations. These places can be used to "map" and "shape" your dreamscape as a whole once you become more and more aware of it. This process can easily take years. Its not easy, if it were you'd never have to ask and you'd concieve of a means to do so the moment you read this effortlessly. It's a skill and it takes time. However, dreams cannot Defy reality because once inside Reality one is bound by Its rules (which is why the acts of magic take place Outside objective reality, which is the purpose of the bloody circle in the first place Each and Every one of you False Magi who have been posed that Exact question!) So no. Dreams will not cause you to grow a tail, nor will lucid dreaming give you that. Perhaps if you spent your entire lifetime on energy work, find a means to instruct your very DNA and reshape it from instruction alone, then you will be able to grow a new form as you see fit. I cannot with absolute certainty say that it could not be possible for a great Ipissimus.. but if you Had the power to do that Reality itself would be nothing to you. Why would you Ever want something so lowly once the power to shape existance was in your hands? Silly. If, for example, you Lucid dream. You walk into a temple in your dream and create a ritual for yourself to be prosperous and wealthy. You feel empowered when you wake up and decide that no matter what happens, you're going to work in favor of that goal. Is any success from this magic? Luck? or hard work? Ultimately if you're doing low magic often times it will seem like a combination of luck and work, as magic often does as little as it needs to with greasing the wheels of opertunity. This is why it is often better to employ the assistance of spirits, as they can be persuaded to persue ones goals with much greater ardor and vigor then the singular direction any other act of magic can provide. (Spirits think and adapt, spells do Not). In the end, your line of thinking Does have worth just not for the reason you've asked. Does that answer or raise more ?